beyondbinaryfandomcom-20200215-history
Mandelaverse
A "Mandelaverse" (m-verse) is a set of multidimensional paths through spacetime that have a common point of convergence. They are named after the appropriated catch phrase "the Mandela effect" - which refers to a moment in history where something could have gone precisely one of two ways, and years later there are people who remember it as having been the opposite to what history claims. In the case of South African revolutionary leader Nelson Rolihlahla Mandela, he bore his prison sentence through the 1980's and into eventual Presidency once apartheid received international disapproval for the violent Dutch-British-colonial regime and segregation of the black majority into bottom-class citizenship. Origin Apparently some unciteable group of people believed quite strongly that Nelson Mandela had died in prison in the 80's and were hence shocked to hear the news of his death many years later in late 2013. The activist Steve Biko is credited for the confusion, since his death in custody was reported throughout the western world. Mandelaverse as a concept To appropriate the name of a revolutionary leader to dilute the meaning of their legacy is a common tactic of imperialists. Be wary of anyone who appropriates the symbols of the oppressed while staying ignorant of global oppression. Unless you are African or have some common cause with the African revolutionary struggle, then you don't have the right to steal the names of our leaders and trivialize them. On the other hand, if you do share common cause, then here is an extension of this concept: Bikoverse The "bizzaro" version of a Mandelaverse would have then logically been a "Biko-verse", in which the people who had believed that Steve Biko died in prison were actually proved to be the incorrect ones: * Bikoverse (noun): the set of parallel universes in which Steve Biko became President of South Africa. Einsteinverse Our entire language for cosmology and the universe is shaped by the fact that it was first translated into a European language through Albert Einstein. He therefore forms a reasonable basis point in the development of a multiversal simulation of the universe we (who are reading this) live in U1. If you lived in a universe U2 where it was Dirac who discovered relativity theory, you might live in a "Diracverse". But of course we live in both an Einstein and Dirac-versein the sense that both of those scientists exist in our world history., so this notation doesn't have communicable value: Instead you may construct a universal encryption coding: # Surname of the discoverer of Relativity Theory # Surname of the discoverer of Quantum theory # Surname of the discoverer of Anti-matter Hence, our universe U1 is an EinsteinEinsteinDirac universe, whereas U2 is a DiracEinsteinDirac universe. Universal Encoding The beauty of encryption is that multiple layers can be applied to a single piece of data, and as long as each layer is decrypted in reverse order, then the core data can be provably recovered - with only the final encrypting nodes (sender and receiver) having access. For example, a Physicist from U1 who may then encode his universal address with a cryptographic prefix of EED_ and follow a protocol of encryption that is written in the language of Einstein, while the same physicist in a U2 universe may encode his universal address with a prefix of DED_. The paradox is then, that the physicist only learned about Einstein and Dirac once they were of a certain age, prior to which they had no knowledge of them. Their conscious experience has no information with which to discern if they are EED_ or DED_. This is a Heisenberg's Uncertainty Principle argument, but entropy doesn't allow such an extreme case to exist. Since events are causally linked, if you are born in a EED_ universe then your birth occurred as a result of Einstein's contributions to relativity, and if Dirac had done those things instead, your parents would not have met at the moment they did and given birth to you in the precise way they did, etc. However, this counter-argument is actually a counter-factual. It's saying that because we know now that we live in an EED_ universe because our birth was the result of things that occurred since Einstein's discovery. The argument against our birth having had the potential to have come from an alternate universe is one of causal probability - given the improbability of a baby precisely like me being born, what are the chances of a baby like me being born in two separate universes? Verification Any basic mathematician can prove that for any probability P ∈ 1: * P×P ≤ P×1 So, the conclusion is that since P<1 therefore P×P is even less and hence for small probabilities such a universe is so incredibly unlikely it can presumably be ignored. The flaw is of course that counter-factual probabilities are logically invalid. They use evidence from one 'event' to predict what would have occurred in a 'counter-event'. But since that counter-event didn't occur, the evidence can't be used to disprove that event. A DED_ universe may seem impossible because everything in our universe implies Einstein was best positioned relative to his mentor Lorentz to comprehend Lorentzian spacetimes. Further, Dirac's birth 23 years later than Einstein's indicates that he was in no position to have Einstein's impact in 1905 (when Dirac was just 3). However, that is within the logic of the EED_ universe, where we believe relativity had to be discovered in 1905, because it frames our entire concept of our world-history. This is the crux of every quantum paradox - different events carry different world-histories. The world-history of one event can not be used to predict the results of a counter-history. In such a counter-history, the entire world-history that is learned post-event is different. If we lived in a Bikoverse - we would have newspapers as evidence that Mandela had died in state custody. The fact that we have newspapers saying the opposite is not evidence against the possibility of a Bikoverse, it is merely evidence that we live in a Mandelaverse. Cross-Encoding We live in an intersection of many different universes, a particular bubble within an infinite multiverse of flowing universal potential. Our universe could be described as a MandelaEinsteinEinsteinDirac-verse (MEEDverse). One might want to update this to indicate current political history by adding the encryprtion of the 44th and 45th Presidents of the USA: MandelaEinsteinEinsteinDiracObamaTrump (MEEDOTverse) There could be a parallel universe where the opposite order for 44 and 45 happened: MandelaEinsteinEinsteinDiracTrumpObama (MEEDTOverse) - though that would take some serious world history revisions. Probability Some universes are obviously more decoherent with reality than others: a universe where Rick Sanchez became president of South Africa is difficult because he's a fictional character, but in a world-history where he overcame that issue by implanting himself into the minds of stoned millennials and becoming an agent in their brains to manifest himself back in time through their thoughts, and perhaps such realities exist in bizarre states of consciousness - but their relative chance of occurring means nothing to an infinite multiverse - since all possible events (no matter how improbable) will occur infinitely many times, in infinitely many combinations. References Category:Multiverse Category:The Matrix Category:General Relativity Category:Quantum Cosmology